


Why Ailicec Was Frightened

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Ailicec worries as she searches for her spouse. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes A Hole in the Wall, The Play's the Thing, Seven League Boots, etc.





	Why Ailicec Was Frightened

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

''Repsaj?'' Worry filled Ailicec's eyes as she searched for the man she loved. She remembered his kiss after he went to battle King Kooh's enemies recently. She always worried about Repsaj never returning from protecting King Kooh. A few seconds later, Ailicec found herself in King Kooh's chamber. ''Repsaj?'' 

The sight of a pet cobra on the floor caused Ailicec's eyes to widen. After gasping, she stepped back. Her eyes settled on a few tarantulas before she gasped another time. She trembled and ran out of the chamber. Ailicec thought she viewed the cobra and two tarantulas following her. She continued to run.

Ailicec paused as soon as Repsaj appeared with King Kooh. She smiled and ran to Repsaj. She wrapped her arms around him.

''I chased my brother's enemies out of the pyramid. That was why I wasn't with you recently,'' Repsaj said. He smiled.

''My enemies won't rule in my place. As long as my brother continues to protect me,'' King Kooh said. 

Ailicec focused on Repsaj before her eyes widened. She gasped and stepped back again. She turned and ran.

Confused, Repsaj tilted his head to one side. 

Ailicec was too frightened to mention the tarantula on Repsaj's face earlier.

 

THE END


End file.
